Crónicas Lunares
by Mina-Hai
Summary: Todo su ser había cambiado. Fuerte, conciso, cruel. Sabía lo que deseaba, y no importaba lo que tuviera que pagar para conseguirlo. [Este fic participa en el reto 300 del foro "La aldea oculta entre las hojas"]
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **AVISO: Este fic participa en el reto "300" del foro "La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas".**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _PERSONAJE: Toneri_ _Ōtsutsuki_.**

 _ **.**_

 _ **SORTEO: Suciedad.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **PALABRAS: 99 justas.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _CRÓNICAS LUNARES_

 _._

 _1_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Si se atrevían a acercarse a él, los mataría._

Acurrucado bajo las tablas, el pequeño se estremeció. Se encogió, abrazándose; un esfuerzo tímido. Frágil.

Se sentía desdichado, débil... inmundo. No se suponía que su mente albergaría esos pensamientos. La ofrenda era de todos, pero no deseaba dárselos. Si lo permitía, ¿en dónde quedaba él, entonces?

Las motas de polvo se arremolinaban a su alrededor, bailando sobre su piel como nieve gris y menos etérea. Sobre las pestañas.

Observó, fascinado y aterrado, mientras su espíritu y toda pureza se desvanecían bajo la _suciedad_ del delirio.

 _Sabía que pronto lo encontrarían._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Okaaaay…**_

 _ **¿Raro? Sí. ¿OoC? Quizá, pero tengo mis razones. ¿Poco entendible? Tal vez xD. ¿Dudas? Sigan leyendo :3**_

 _ **Mina-chan.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**DISCLAIMER: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **AVISO: Este fic participa en el reto "300" del foro "La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas".**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _PERSONAJE: Toneri_ _Ōtsutsuki_ **

**_._**

 _ **SORTEO: Furia.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **PALABRAS: 100 justas.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _CRÓNICAS LUNARES_

 _._

 _2_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Por primera vez, desesperado, sintió la inquietante necesidad de soltarse y arrancarse la piel con los dedos. La venda que le rodeaba las cuencas permaneció firme y apretada, tratando de convencerle de que ella era la única causante de la oscuridad.

 _Cruel mentirosa._

La luz lo había desamparado sin un último beso, un consuelo: le habían quitado los ojos.

"— _Ōtsutsuki_ _, ése es nuestro linaje"._

La bilis creció, estrujando su garganta con una _furia_ ajena y desconocida. No era Hamura, ni su descendencia. Ni siquiera su padre. El dolor bajo la tela rasguñaba; el pecho ardía.

Gritó.

 _Era culpa del hombre._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **¡Gracias por leer! :3**_

 _ **Mina-chan.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**DISCLAIMER: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **AVISO: Este fic participa en el reto "300" del foro "La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas".**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _PERSONAJE: Toneri_ _Ōtsutsuki_ _._**

 ** _._**

 _ **SORTEO: Amarillo.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **PALABRAS: 100 justas.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _CRÓNICAS LUNARES_

 _._

 _3_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Placidez.

Nunca pensó que se sentiría así. Despacio, se acercó a la pared, asomando la cabeza por la ventana. Se sentía satisfecho, feliz de lo obtenido. Su mundo era precisamente eso: suyo. Nadie podía quitárselo.

Ni siquiera el sol.

Los rizos de éste ya no lo calentaban. Nunca lo hicieron, y ahora tampoco podían. Sonrió. Siempre había detestado ese tinte quemado y chillón, el aura contradictoria que despedía.

Amarillo. El color de la incoherencia.

Ahora lo comprendía. Su sol era más especial. Su sol no era asqueroso ámbar. Era más suave, luminoso, plateado. Tenía nombre.

 _Y por fin había regresado._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **¡Gracias por leer! :3**_

 _ **Ok, si soy sincera hasta yo veo todo esto un poco raro pero así salió. Este capítulo es más de simbolismos. El color amarillo es un color contradictorio, ya que representa cosas buenas y malas; así como puede representar la belleza, también el narcisismo.**_

 _ **Quise narrar las primeras etapas de Toneri porque me parece un personaje muy bello y con muchísimo potencial (aunque sólo salió en una peli xD). Es un personaje fuerte, pero esa fuerza debió nacer de algún lado, en este caso del miedo, el dolor y la ira.**_

 _ **Cualquier comentario, en la cajita de los reviews xD**_

 _ **Mina-chan.**_


End file.
